


104.5 Degrees Fahrenheit

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Ned Leeds, Bucky is a little shit, Delirium, F/M, Fever, Good Friend Ned Leeds, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark-centric, Trans Peter Parker, Vomiting, Worried Ned Leeds, mentioned!! but its there, this was written for whumptober but im not doing that so, we stan ned!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter gets sick while staying with Tony, and fluffiness ensues.





	104.5 Degrees Fahrenheit

Today was one of their designated lab days. May was going out of town for a big meeting, so Peter was with him for the next week. The school had a few days before winter break, so Tony would have him the first few days of that. He got so bored that he decided to get dressed and join Happy in the adventure of picking Peter up from the school.

Tony texted Peter that they were on their way and when they arrived, Ned was next to him, who was wearing his jacket and shivering. _It wasn't _that_ cold, maybe it had something to do with Peter's powers. T_here was a small crowd of kids who had gotten out of their clubs. He had his black sunglasses on and didn't want to draw too much attention. "Hey, Peter!"

Ned looked up and his eyes widened. Peter was still curled up, head on Ned's shoulder. When they pulled up closer, the smaller teen nuzzled his face into the other's shoulder. Ned shook him, murmuring something in his ear. Peter stood, steadied by Ned, and he made his way into the car. His face was a bit pale and he seemed disoriented. Either he was too out of it to give Ned his jacket back or... something was going on between the two. Tony made a mental note of that.

"Hey, bubba. You feeling alright?" Tony turned back as they started to drive, a little lost in thought at what he witnessed.

"Yeah, I've just got a sore throat. Ned's making it a big deal." Peter broke into a small smile at the thought, which alerted Tony even more.

"You're not gonna give him the jacket back?"

"No." Peter was pretty matter-of-fact.

"Alright, then."

* * *

Peter stayed in the jacket all day. And after dinner, his expression seemed slightly pained. He had seemed sick all day, but Tony was a little worried it was getting worse.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah- just a stomach ache." He wrapped the jacket around him slightly tighter. "It's nothing." His eyes were half-closed as if he were to fall asleep at any moment. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm putting on a movie, will you survive?" He joked. Peter nodded, and the two both knew he'd fall asleep during it. So, trying not to slip the secret to Steve, he gestured to the hall. "Go change and then you can sleep on the couch all you want." And he sent the boy to go take off his binder. He returned without Ned's _inestimable_ jacket and in a big sweatshirt. He sat down on the end of the couch, resting his head on the back of the couch. He looked sleepy.

They put on some show from ten years ago Steve seemed to particularly like and Tony started to get some work done on his laptop. On the outside, he looked like he was working but he on the inside was trying to see how to ask Peter if he like-liked Ned. He knew the kid was bi, so did a good amount of the team, but were the two dating? Behind Tony's back? How dare he.

"Hey bubba, about you and Ned-" But the billionaire was abruptly cut off by the sound of dripping liquid. Tony and Steve looked over in alert and Peter had thrown up all over himself and the couch. He was shaking, small stress-induced tears falling onto his pale face. "Woah, hey, kiddo, kiddo-" He set the laptop in front of him and felt Peter's head. It was burning hot. "Petey, let's get you into bed. FRI, temperature please."

"Mr. Parker has a fever of 104.5 degrees Fahrenheit and rising. Mr. Parker appears to be experiencing delirium."

"'M sorry, Mr. Stark- I-"

"Hey, Pete, it's alright, it's okay." Tony helped Peter up and the sickly boy followed him into his bedroom, hands still shaking in distress. Steve stayed nearby. "FRIDAY, always alert me if his fever gets over 100.4, and buzz my watch if it gets over 101."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ask FRI what medicine to use." He was as experienced with this as Steve. They made it into the bedroom before the smaller male mumbled something and then proceeded to collapse. Tony had his hands resting on Peter's shoulders so he was quick to catch him. "Bubba, you can't be taking swan dives like that!"

"Sorry, Benny." He replied, murmuring. Tony was full of confusion but chalked it up to delirium, as FRI told them. Even if he was, the fact he couldn't recognize the mechanic still worried him. Peter had never talked about a _Benny_ before, and the closest thing he could think of was his middle name. (Peter had just recently got it changed legally, and he changed his androgynous-sounding middle name to Benjamin along with it.)

"Do you think you'll be able to shower?" Tony asked, sitting him at his desk chair.

"N-No. No _sir_." He corrected himself. He had his eyes closed and he was shaking. "I don't- don't feel good."

"I can tell, kiddo. Let's get you in bed."

"Un'le Ben?" He asked once he was getting tucked in. "'m sorry." _So this Ben is an uncle_. He closed his eyes, shielding them from the doorway, which was the only source of light.

"For what?"

"Bein' sick. I know you don't like it." Tony had never mentioned anything about his ex-phobia, and he _really_ didn't want to guess it was this Uncle Ben character who didn't like any type of sickness.

"That's not your fault, kiddo. It's alright."

"Ben?" He asked again. Tony nearly didn't respond.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Why you look funny?"

"You're sick. It'll do that."

"Sorry." He repeated, curling up.

"Goodnight, Pete." Tony turned off the desk light, earning a hum into a pillow in response. The adult sighed, going out to Steve, who had four pills in his hand.

"FRIDAY told me to give him four, but can't tell me why," Steve responded. He had a coke glass full of water. Tony shrugged and took it, putting it on Peter's nightstand before quietly retreating. But the kid was already asleep, so it didn't matter.

"He's just a little sick."

"A little? He threw up all over your couch."

"It's okay. He's a teenager. This isn't the worst thing that could have happened on a Thursday night. He's just a little out of it. Kept calling me Ben."

"Maybe it's his dad's name."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The next morning, Tony was up early in the kitchen. He was washing his mug when FRIDAY spoke. "Mr. Parker has awoken and requested your presence." The affluent man rushed into the room, where Peter was over the toilet, throwing up the little he had in his stomach. He was shaking, small tears on his pale face. His cheeks were flushed with sickness and that was the only color on his face.

Tony came over. "Hey, hey, Pete, you okay?" He rubbed Peter's back. The teenager responded by dry heaving, only spit falling out of his mouth. The hero took that as an answer. "Let's get you in bed, I'll get you a trashcan." He helped Peter up, who washed his hands quickly while Tony flushed the vomit down the toilet.

"Ben?" Peter asked, his stupor not going away.

"Yeah?" He eased the teen into bed, who looked more than accepting to be tucked in. He shivered, but sweat remained on his face.

"Where's mom and dad?" His words started to slur together, his speaking slowing down. He had a slight expression of confusion on his face.

"I- uh, I dunno bud." Tony panicked. _Who was Ben? What happened to Peter's parents? Why was this just now coming up?_ Tony had done background research on him, of course, but he couldn't find anything on his parents. May was listed as his legal guardian, her husband deceased. He wanted to assume that was Ben but didn't.

The sick boy nodded as if he got a real answer. He curled up under the covers and closed his eyes, asleep in no time.

"FRI," Tony sighed. "What's his temp?"

"102 degrees Fahrenheit, flat."

"Damn, kid."

* * *

Tony monitored Peter's temperature as he worked on Karen's software, and making some sketches of a more portable suit. Maybe a watch, or-

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony whipped around. Peter stood in the doorway, looking sleepy. He was a bit less pale, and his temperature _had_ gone down, but he still should've been in bed. "Good morning, bubba." _At least we're on.. name basis again._

"Can I come and sit with you? I can't sleep." Peter rubbed his eyes, bags sitting underneath them.

"Yeah, of course. I'm working on some ideas for your suit- maybe making it easier to get on and go? What're your thoughts?"

"Mm, you'd have to make the suit overall lighter, and I'd rather take the more functions than portability."

The two worked like they normally would. They brainstormed together a lot, and Peter came up with a lot of really good ideas. It was like things were normal. Of course, Tony saw the child heat up a bit but trusted the boy enough to tell him. To add onto it, Tony got too focused on the watch sketches that he wasn't checking his temperature Around noon, Peter took off his sweatshirt. About ten minutes later he stood to grab a tool, holding it tight in two hands. His face looked pale and he looked weak.

"Uncle Ben- I- I don'tfeelthatgood-" and then crumpled to the ground.

Tony dropped whatever he was doing. "Kid!" He came over, holding Peter in his arms. His eyes were glassy and his eyes rolled back into his head, his face pale. Tony shook him, shouting. He called for Bruce, shouting at FRIDAY. The fainter was unresponsive no matter what he did. He had never treated a super-kid fever before- and he didn't know why Peter passed out.

Bruce came in and over to the two on the floor. "What happened?"

"He had a fever yesterday and- and he seemed fine today but he just- he just passed out!" Tony was panicking. He was panicking. Why was it so hard to breathe? Had he always been able to breathe like this?

"Tony, Tony," Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, getting him to stop shaking the sicker male. "He's probably just _dehydrated_. You can't let him move around like that. Let's get him upstairs- for Christ's Sake, stop shaking him unless you want him to fizz like a soda bottle and vomit."

Tony sighed, managing to lift Peter by himself. The kid was abnormally light (he hoped it was a spider-effect) so it wasn't much of a struggle. He rested him on the couch so Tony would know when he woke.

Bruce went back to work (after lecturing him and giving him instructions on what medicine and how much water to give him, of course) and left Tony alone. He sat in the armchair and Peter's phone dinged with several texts.

**NED**  
where are u?? :(

**NED**  
are u sick?

**NED**  
I told u u were sick. u need to take more care of urself baby >:(

**NED**  
is my jacket comfy??? will I ever get it back??

**NED**  
well, I miss u, ill take notes for u like I always do. text me back bb

Tony frowned. Baby?_ Why was Ned calling Peter baby? Was that a new hip cool kids thing?_ Tony didn't think so. The billionaire continued to work on his laptop, reading parenting websites for fevers and dehydration, and he waited for Peter to wake up. It only took about thirty minutes for him to wake, and he seemed confused.

"Miss'r Stark? I thought- the lab-" The teen looked around, slurring his words.

"Hey, Petey, it's alright, just calm down. You weren't feeling well." Tony shut the laptop and set it on the table. He grabbed a water bottle and filled it with Gatorade, handing it to the confused boy.

"Whuh happened?"

"You fainted, Bruce says you're just dehydrated. Fevers will do that to you."

"Mmmh. Sorry." He curled up, shivering. Tony lied a blanket over him as he drank the Gatorade, looking tired again. The cushion Peter rested his head on was stripped of its cover, which was being dried. The patient seemed a little out of it, eyes a bit glossy.

Peter's phone started to ring, Ned's name and a selfie of the two as the picture. Tony reluctantly handed it to him.

"Hello?" He murmured, his face breaking into a grin when Ned started to talk. Tony frowned and went into the kitchen, starting to make sandwiches for lunch. Peter kept giggling and slurring his words as he answered simple questions.

Tony set the food in front of him on the table, feeling Peter's head again. "You're warm."

"Stoop your hands smell like cheeeese."

"FRI, what's his temp?"

"102.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Mr. Parker appears to be experiencing delirium."

"Once you're done eating, you're taking more fever medicine. Say bye to Ned."

"Byeeee Ned." _Damn it, Ned._

* * *

Peter napped pretty much the rest of the day, and it took him hours to finish the Gatorade. It made Tony anxious that he wasn't getting enough liquids, but he told himself it'd be okay.

Around six-thirty, there was stampeding footsteps down the hall. Loud ones. Tony knew who it was immediately, only two dumbasses being able to make that amount of sound. "We're gonna miss it, gramps!"

"Oh, shut up, Buck! There are always ads before it starts, you know that!" Steve followed his boyfriend, but Tony stood in the doorway, iron man arm activated, stopping the two in their tracks. His repulsor was aimed at the two, and Bucky raised his hands like he'd been caught. Steve was less amused.

"Peter's sleeping, and he _must_ stay asleep. You two can watch your show if you're quiet. But if you two wake him, I swear to god, it'll get worse than this. Anyway, I'm making dinner," He lowered his hand. "Would you two like some?"

Bucky nodded, with mock fear on his face. "We'll be quiet, tin man." And he sat down on the ground in front of the couch, pushing the coffee table out of the way so they could see. Peter was curled up under the blanket, his face still pale. When Tony finished the mac 'n' cheese, he handed them each a bowl. Their show played- some doctor drama Tony had never heard of, but considered watching. They got halfway through when Tony had finished the last bowl, setting it on the counter.

"Steve, wake up Pete for me- _nicely_, please." Tony started to wash out the pan.

"Is he still sick?" Steve asked, gently shaking Peter's shoulder.

"What?! Do we have a diseased child?! Tony, you know I can't be around _infected_ people!" Bucky gasped, crawling away. _God, you're so dramatic._ Steve slapped his arm, hissing for him to shut up. If they weren't aiming to get Peter to wake up, Tony would've slapped Bucky himself for being loud.

Peter rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He was laying on his stomach, so he raised himself and looked around with confusion and tiredness written all over his face. "Ben?" He murmured, half asleep. He looked less shivery so that hopefully meant less delirious. But the fact he was still calling Tony Ben made him worry.

"No, it's just me. Steve." The super-soldier explained.

"Steve?"

"Steve Rogers. Captain America."

"Mmmh, your videos are annoying." Peter slurred. Bucky burst out in cackles and Steve, although offended, found it funny as well.

"I made dinner, it's mac 'n' cheese. You need to finish your Gatorade, it'll help you feel better. We also need to put the sleeve back on the couch, and I expected you didn't want to sleep all day."

"Mmmhmm." Peter got up, and this time stayed on his feet. He sat down in front of the bowl and started to check his phone for any notifications. _Millenials_.

Tony put the covers back on the cushions, thankfully no staining. Bucky was back on Steve's shoulder, and Tony set the water bottle in front of the teen and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Mr. Stark, can I take more medicine yet?" Peter asked, putting the last spoonful in his mouth. He didn't look much better, either.

"Yeah, here." He handed the boy the pills, earning a bizarre look from Bucky. He stared as if Tony had grown a third head that was speaking fluent Chinese. Tony frowned. "What?"

"The Tony I learned about was a man barely able to take care of himself, let alone care for some d_iseased teenager _and_ cook a not that bad dinner_. What happened to you?" Bucky raised an eyebrow. Peter flopped back onto the couch, texting like a millennial while he lied on his stomach.

"I grew up, Bucky. I changed and learned that if I want to love others, I can't put my life on the line. Calm down, bitchass." The iron-handed man frowned and turned back to the show.

* * *

About two hours later, Tony finished all the work he needed to do that day and decided to reward himself with a movie night. Bucky and Steve exited the moment their show had ended, which was expected. Peter kept slipping in and out of sleep, seeming like he was getting better. Tony promised him when he finished another Gatorade he'd get ice cream, and when he did, he could hear Bucky's housewife comment ring in his ear. But it was whatever.

Peter abruptly threw up in the bathroom before they started, so he was shaky on lack of nutrients again. But he finished the Gatorade and earned his ice cream, and the two settled in for the night.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked near the middle of the first half of the movie, eating his first spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, bub?" Tony lowered the volume, being able to tell it'd be something serious.

"I'm sorry for bein' sick." The teen avoided eye contact, anxiety in his voice and his expression.

"Oh, it's not your fault, kiddo." Tony ruffled his hair.

"I feel like it is; Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, there is one thing..."

"Yeah?" Peter looked up at the man, doe eyes and all.

"Tell me about you and Ned."


End file.
